Shadowcat (X-men movies)
Real Name:Katherine "Kitty" Pryde Current Alias: Shadowcat Identity: Public Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Shadowcat was part of the Professor's class she returns for her forgotten books, grabs them, and phases through the wall on her way out. 3 months later while sleeping the anti mutant assassins came knocking but Shadowcat escaped unharmed. Later she serves as a rival for Rogue for the romantic attentions of Iceman. She also joins the X-Men in the battle on Alcatraz Island, breaking of from the battle to save Leech from the Juggernaut. Also, during the final battle at Alcatraz, Wolverine glances at her before the battle begins, as if to quell her fears. Shadowcat remains at the mansion and recently graduated. Phasing: Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Shadowcat has finished passing through the object. This process is called "phasing." When Shadowcat is phasing, she is, for all intents ad purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving before she "enters" it. She has trained herself to go automatically, by reflex, into a phasing state at any indication of danger, such as a loud noise like a gunshot, in order to protect herself. Noted to be considered the most sexy of all the female characters in the movie. Air Walking: Using her phasing ability, Shadowcat can walk on air. In fact, she can use her ability to walk on the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. Phasing Extension: From the first use of her phasing power, Shadowcat has been able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she has learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire X-Men team. She can also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she must maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phases along herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. Electrical Disruption: can phase through any material object, even living people. When she phases through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupts the systems workings. Telepathic Resistance: her thoughts are highly erratic when phased as if there was no mind to telepathically affect. Abilities Expert Martial Artist: Shadowcat possesses moderate expertise of the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai. Shadowcat demonstrated great knowledge of ninja methods of combat when she was mentally possessed by the Ronin Ogun. With the possession over, Shadowcat has forgotten the knowledge of ninja techniques he gave her, but she has retained the knowledge of Oriental methods of combat taught her by Wolverine. Time Traveling In the movie Dance Training: She has continued to take dance training under the tutelage of Stevie Hunter, and is highly agile. Genius-level Computer Expert: Shadowcat is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She has used her skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect, and in combination with her mutant ability to disrupt electrical systems she is a formidable foe for any enemy relying on advanced technology. She was the equal and peer of her former hacking partner Cypher (deceased) whose mutant gift for languages granted him superhuman skill in the same field. Multi-lingual: Fluently speaks Japanese Category:Characters